Sei La Mia Rosa
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: "Pria memang mudah melupakan apa yang penting bagi wanita." Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun menikah pun, Namjoon tidak pernah mengerti mengapa istrinya begitu terobsesi dengan mawar merah. NamJin. AU. OOC. GS fic.


Bulan April yang hangat, Namjoon baru saja menyelesaikan asistensi tesis dengan dosennya sewaktu ia bertemu dengan Seokjin, calon istrinya.

Saat itu ia baru saja akan pergi menaiki tangga sewaktu Seokjin—gadis tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya—sedang membawa buket berisi mawar merah menuju sebuah _café_ yang sering didatanginya setiap hari Jumat.

Setangkai mawar merah segar yang baru saja dipetik jatuh di atas sepatu hitam mengkilapnya tanpa sengaja. Namjoon berinisiatif untuk mengambil mawar merah tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali ke buket yang dibawa oleh Seokjin dengan kedua tangan yang ramping dan seputih susu.

" _Sei la mia rosa_ ," kata Namjoon memotong Seokjin yang hendak mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. "Artinya dalam bahasa Korea adalah 'kau bunga mawarku'—idiom untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Entah kenapa, begitu aku melihatmu membawa buket berisi bunga mawar ini, aku jadi teringat akan kalimat itu."

Seokjin memerah mendengar ucapan _namja_ di hadapannya. Dengan gerakan malu-malu, ia menyela satu helai rambut di belakang telinganya, "Oh. _Gamsahamnida_ sudah berkata demikian."

"Kedengarannya canggung, ya?" kata Namjoon sambil berusaha tertawa, menampakkan lesung pipit di kedua sisi wajahnya. Ia menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri, "Namaku Kim Namjoon. Panggilanku, _God of The Destroyer_. Tapi aku lebih senang dipanggil Namjoon."

Meski agak kesulitan mengakomodasi satu buket besar berisi bunga mawar merah di tangannya, Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya di mana kelima jarinya ia warnai dengan pewarna kuku berwarna pink, " _Annyeoung hasimnikka_ , Namjoon. Namaku Seokjin, dan orang-orang memanggilku Jin."

Setelahnya, Namjoon menawarkan diri untuk membawa buket bunga itu untuk Seokjin.

Dan seminggu setelahnya, mereka pergi berdua untuk menjalani kencan pertama mereka.

* * *

 **Sei La Mia Rosa**

 **Summary** : "Pria memang mudah melupakan apa yang penting bagi wanita." Namjoon tidak pernah mengerti, mengapa istrinya begitu terobsesi dengan mawar merah. NamJin. AU. OOC. GS fic.

 **Pairings** : NamJin, side pairing include: YoonMin, HopeLisa, KookV (some only mentioned)

 **Author's note** : Di sini saya akan menggunakan nama Jungkook dengan Jeongguk berdasarkan romanisasi nama aslinya yang ada di internet.

Dan juga fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kisah dosen saya dan istrinya, juga sebuah cerpen di Koran Kompas.

 _Safe read for all ages_ , karena sekarang sedang bulan puasa. Dan juga sebagai selingan untuk menemani kalian selagi _comeback_ tiba.

* * *

Pada kencan pertama mereka, Namjoon mengajak Seokjin pergi berjalan-jalan di Myeongdong untuk sekadar pergi ke sebuah _hipster café_. Kebetulan bagi kedua-duanya sama-sama memiliki kecenderungan untuk meminum kopi kental berwarna hitam, tanpa campuran apapun di dalamnya.

Dan di hari pertama mereka kencan tersebut, Namjoon membawakan Seokjin satu buket berisi mawar berwarna pink.

"Kukira kau akan membawakanku buket berisi mawar merah."

Namjoon tidak menangkap sirat kekecewaan di nada Seokjin. "Aku membawakanmu buket bunga ini karena kupikir kau menyukai bunga dan warna pink."

Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan mengendus pelan aroma manis bunga mawar di tangannya, " _Ne_. _Gamsahamnida_ , aku sangat menyukainya."

Mereka mengobrolkan banyak hal pada kencan pertama mereka selama cangkir mereka masih terisi dan pergi meninggalkan meja begitu matahari sudah hampir menghilang di pelupuk garis horizon. Setelahnya, Namjoon menggandeng tangan Seokjin dan keduanya tertawa-tawa seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama saling jatuh cinta.

* * *

Namjoon melamar Seokjin setelah ia mendapatkan pekerjaan keduanya di sebuah perusahaan asing terkenal di bidang akuntan, _Deloitte_. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja paruh waktu sebagai _freelance_ dengan membuat _website_ resmi di perusahaan-perusahaan besar.

Kini ia berusia 24 tahun dan istrinya 26 tahun. Ia memutuskan bahwa saat ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk mengikat hubungan mereka dengan cara yang lebih resmi.

Begitu ia mendapatkan gaji pertamanya, ia mengajak Seokjin pergi ke _Lotte World_ untuk bersenang-senang. Diam-diam, ia menelepon keluarga Seokjin—orang tua beserta kakak laki-lakinya—dan beberapa teman dekat Seokjin; Jae-hwan dan Jung-hwan. Tidak lupa teman-temannya sendiri, Jackson dan Jun-hong—dan masih banyak lagi.

Setelah memastikan rencananya telah berjalan sempurna, Namjoon membawa Seokjin berkeliling dengan mengendarai _Lotty Train_ ketika taman bermain tersebut hampir tutup. Di luar kereta, langit hitam dipenuhi oleh letupan kembang api, membungkus wajah cantik Seokjin dengan cipratan dan pendar berwarna menarik.

Tidak ada pengunjung selain mereka saat itu, dan Namjoon memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk mengambil tangan Seokjin dan mengecupnya lembut. Ketika kereta yang mereka kendarai berhenti, Namjoon memapahnya keluar dan akhirnya berlutut tepat di depan _yeoja_ cantik tersebut. Tidak lupa ia mengeluarkan satu kotak berisi cincin dari _palladium_ dengan cuatan batu _diamond_ di atasnya.

" _Will you marry me, Jinnie-jagi?_ " ucapnya dengan pelafalan bahasa Inggris yang fasih dan mantap.

Pada saat itu, seluruh kerabatnya melompat keluar dari persembunyian sambil membawakan buket berisi bunga mawar berwarna pink—seperti di hari pertama kencan mereka—dan memandangi Seokjin dengan tatapan menunggu dan penuh harap.

Seokjin menangis melihat kejutan yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangguk keras-keras, "Tentu saja aku akan bersedia menikahimu, _babo_!"

Orang-orang langsung bersorak senang di sekitar mereka, bergembira menyambut pasangan baru tersebut.

Namjoon mencium bibir ranum Seokjin—tidak peduli dengan lipstik yang malah menodai mulutnya.

"Aku masih berpikir kau akan membawakanku mawar merah," gumam Seokjin di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher _namja_ itu, sementara Namjoon mengeratkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan beralih menjadi istrinya.

Namjoon tidak mengidahkan kata-kata Seokjin karena ia terlalu disesaki oleh rasa bahagia di dadanya.

* * *

Meskipun Namjoon mengakui dirinya adalah seorang ateis, ia mengikuti kemauan Seokjin untuk menyelenggarakan pernikahan mereka secara kristiani.

Pada hari pernikahan mereka, Seokjin adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya.

Dalam balutan gaun berwarna putih dengan tudung berenda transparan yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya, Seokjin membawa satu buket berisi bunga berwarna merah. Beberapa hari lalu, _yeoja_ cantik itu memaksa Namjoon untuk membeli bunga mawar merah segar di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi dengan mawar merah?"

"Karena mawar merah adalah preferensiku?"

Dan lihatlah jawaban Seokjin hari itu.

Warna pekat merah membuatnya seperti malaikat yang dengan sengaja dikirimkan oleh Tuhan hanya untuk Namjoon.

Setelah mereka selesai merapalkan ikrar sehidup semati dan janji pernikahan lainnya, Namjoon mengangkat tudung kepala yang menyembunyikan wajah cantik istrinya. Ia mencium dengan lembut bibir wanita cantik itu, sementara suara riuh tepukan tangan mengiringi pasangan baru tersebut. Warna merah pada bibir Seokjin seperti ikut menyebar di antara kedua pipinya.

"Sudah kubilang mawar merah akan terlihat cocok di hari pernikahan kita," tukas Seokjin sambil tertawa. "Bukankah bunga mawar ini terlihat seperti diriku?"

" _Ne_. Memang sangat cocok denganmu."

Ia hanya menjawab sekadarnya, tidak menangkap maksud lain dari perkataan istrinya.

* * *

Perlu waktu hanya dua bulan kemudian untuk pasangan baru Kim tersebut menerima berita bahagia berikutnya. Seokjin telah mengandung anak pertama mereka.

Berita pertama kehamilan Seokjin tentu saja disambut baik oleh pihak keluarga dan lingkar pertemanan keduanya.

Bulan-bulan pertama kehamilan Seokjin berlangsung dengan perjuangan keras. Ia kesulitan menelan makanan dan selalu muntah jika mencium aroma yang tidak cocok dengan isi perutnya.

Tetapi semuanya berbuah manis di akhir.

Putra pertama mereka lahir di musim dingin, pada bulan Maret, setelah Seokjin harus mengalami rasa sakit yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dan setelah nyaris mematahkan jari-jari sang suami.

Namjoon tidak berhenti tersenyum sewaktu putra pertama mereka menyusu sambil setengah mengantuk di atas buah dada istrinya. Perpaduan yang unik dirinya dan sang istri di wajah sang putra tergambar jelas.

"Jadi kau sudah memilihkan nama untuknya?"

"Hmm. Apa menurutmu Yoongi kedengaran cocok untuknya?"

Seokjin menatap wajah putra mereka. "Bersinar, _eo_?" ia tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan kepala mungil di atas dadanya. "Nama yang bagus. Kita akan menamainya Kim Yoongi," ia memberikan ciuman ke dahi kecil sang putra, " _Annyeong_ , Yoongi."

Dan tahun-tahun setelahnya, mereka kembali dikaruniai dua orang anak laki-laki lainnya yang kemudian mereka beri nama Hoseok dan Jeongguk.

* * *

Ketiga putra mereka bertumbuh begitu cepat. Jika tahun-tahun sebelumnya mereka hanya mencapai separuh dari tinggi tubuhnya, kini Yoongi sudah hampir mencapai bahu Namjoon.

Namjoon terhenyak begitu ia sadar Yoongi akan memasuki bangku SMP di suatu pagi, sementara Hoseok sudah kelas 5 SD dan si bungsu Jeongguk kelas 2 SD.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada ketiga putranya, Namjoon mendudukkan diri di atas meja ruang tengah sambil menyesap cairan kental kopi di cangkir kesukaannya. Hari itu ia tidak pergi bekerja karena ia memutuskan untuk libur seminggu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya selama beberapa minggu ke depan.

Sementara ia menikmati cangkir kopinya, istrinya—Seokjin—sedang sibuk menanam sesuatu di kebun. Namjoon melangkah keluar dari dalam rumahnya untuk memperhatikan lebih detail apa yang sang istri sedang lakukan.

"Kau menanam bunga mawar merah, _eo_? Kupikir kau akan lebih memilih bunga-bunga berwarna pink."

"Mawar merah punya artian yang khusus bagiku, Joon. Tidakkah kau ingat?" wanita cantik itu menoleh dan melihat kerutan bingung di wajah sang suami. Ia hanya bisa tertawa, "Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan."

Ia membungkuk untuk membantu sang istri merawat kebun mereka.

Kebun berukuran 4x6 meter tersebut bertahan hingga berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian.

* * *

Yoongi menikah ketika Namjoon berusia 49 tahun dan istrinya berusia 51 tahun.

Putra sulung mereka baru saja beberapa hari menginjak usia 25 tahun ketika ia pergi menemui kedua orang tuanya untuk meminta persetujuan menikahi kekasihnya yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya.

Calon menantu mereka, seorang _yeoja_ manis dengan sifat yang menggemaskan, menerima penawaran Seokjin yang memberikannya buket berisi mawar merah di hari pernikahannya dengan antusias.

" _Gamsahamnida, Eommonim_ ," kata calon menantunya dengan tulus. Sorot matanya berbinar-binar dan pipinya bersemu merah sewaktu ia menerima buket bunga yang telah dikemas secara cantik oleh Seokjin. "Bunga-bunga ini cantik sekali."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya," balas Seokjin tidak kalah senang.

Begitu ia meninggalkan ruang rias dan bertemu dengan Namjoon di lorong hotel, sang suami melemparinya pertanyaan, "Kau memberi Jimin buket bunga mawar merah?" tanyanya terheran-heran. Ketika melihat anggukan sebagai jawaban dari istrinya, Namjoon kembali bertanya, "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau begitu terobsesi dengan mawar merah..."

"Kau benar-benar melupakannya, Joon?" ucap istrinya seperti sewaktu ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama bertahun-tahun lalu. Sewaktu ia mendapatkan respon yang sama, ia berkata, "Pria memang mudah melupakan apa yang penting bagi wanita."

Namjoon tidak berkomentar lagi mendengar jawaban istrinya.

Hari itu, Seokjin menangis setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Istrinya tidak dapat membendung airmatanya lagi sewaktu di acara resepsi Yoongi menyebutkan nama kedua orang tuanya satu persatu diiringi ucapan terima kasih sambil menangis. Namjoon ikut menangis bersama sang istri.

"Setidaknya air mata ini sebagai pembuktian bahwa aku sudah bisa melepas Yoongi. Dia tumbuh begitu cepat, rasanya baru kemarin aku menimangnya dengan kedua tanganku," lirih Seokjin sambil terus memandang ke arah putranya yang kini sedang mencium istri barunya.

Namjoon mengeratkan genggamannya di jari jemari Seokjin dan menciumnya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dulu.

* * *

Cucu pertama mereka terlahir kembar.

Sambil menggendong kedua cucu mereka di tangan masing-masing—membiarkan kedua orang tua baru dari cucu mereka beristirahat sejenak, Namjoon berkata pada istrinya, "Lihatlah, Jinnie. Sekarang kita sudah siap dipanggil sebagai _halabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_."

Seokjin tersenyum menyahuti perkataan suaminya, "Rasanya seperti mimpi. Bisa hidup bersamamu selama ini dan juga menggendong cucu-cucu pertama kita bersama-sama seperti ini."

Namjoon menyentuh wajah istrinya dengan sebelah tangan, "Kau tetap cantik seperti dulu."

Rona merah di wajah istrinya membuat Namjoon tergelak renyah.

* * *

Hoseok menyusul kakak sulungnya dengan menikahi seorang wanita berdarah Thailand, dan diikuti oleh Jeongguk beberapa minggu lalu. Kini keduanya juga sudah tinggal bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing di tempat yang berbeda.

Sampai saat ini, mereka sudah dikaruniai empat orang cucu; tiga dari Yoongi dan satu dari Hoseok.

Meski di rumah besar mereka sekarang Namjoon hanya tinggal berdua dengan istrinya, terkadang ketiga putranya tersebut datang menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi mereka.

Namjoon sangat menyukai suara langkah kaki kecil empat cucunya di seisi rumahnya yang kini tampak begitu kosong dan terlalu lapang untuk ditinggali berdua dengan istrinya. Terkadang ia akan ikut bergabung dengan suara tawa cucu-cucunya, bermain bersama mereka. Sementara sang istri bersama ketiga menantunya memasak di dapur.

Begitu akhir pekan berakhir, Namjoon kembali berduaan dengan sang istri di rumah mereka yang luas tersebut.

Namjoon—begitu ia pulang dari urusannya hari itu—akan pergi melihat istrinya sedang berkebun di taman belakang mereka.

Wanita berusia enam puluh tahun tersebut biasanya akan tampak sibuk menyiangi tanaman liar yang menghalangi jalur pertumbuhan mawar merahnya atau menyirami tanaman mawarnya dengan raut serius.

Setelah bertahun-tahun menanam mawar merah di kebun mereka, kini taman mereka seperti ditimbun oleh warna-warna merah begitu musim semi dan musim panas tiba. Menakjubkan memang, karena Namjoon sendiri juga menyukai warna-warna alami memenuhi pekarangan rumahnya.

Begitu selesai mengurus kebun dan tanaman mawarnya, Seokjin berkata dengan senyuman antusias, "Lihat, Joon. Usahaku tidak sia-sia untuk memelihara mawar-mawar merah ini."

Namjoon mengiyakan ucapan istrinya sambil mengecup lembut kening wanita cantik itu.

* * *

Saat itu Jeongguk baru empat bulan menyambut kelahiran putra keduanya—seorang bayi manis—bersama istrinya, ketika Seokjin jatuh sakit.

Namjoon sedang berbicara dengan putra tengahnya, Hoseok, saat ia mendengar suara kelasak kelusuk di belakang rumahnya.

Seokjin sedang merangkai bunga di taman bersama menantunya pertamanya, ketika tiba-tiba saja—tanpa pertanda apapun—ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Namjoon beringsut untuk mengecek keadaan istrinya dan meminta sang sulung untuk menelepon rumah sakit.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit saat itu berjalan menegangkan karena selama ini—seumur hidupnya—Seokjin hanya pernah beberapa kali mengalami sakit ringan, tidak pernah separah ini. Saat istrinya tidak kunjung sadarkan diri, Namjoon memaksakan diri untuk terus berada di sisi sang istri.

Hari itu juga, istrinya didiagnosa mengalami _diabetes mellitus_ yang telah menyebar luas hingga ke organ pencernaannya. Namjoon menangis, tidak melepaskan dirinya sedetik pun untuk beralih dari sisi sang istri.

Putra dan menantunya terus menerus memaksa Namjoon kembali ke rumah sementara mereka berganti jadwal menunggu Seokjin hingga siuman, dan pada akhirnya berhasil diantar pulang oleh Hoseok.

Namjoon tidak bisa tidur semalaman, menunggu kabar sang istri yang tak kunjung siuman.

Sewaktu ia berusaha untuk menutup matanya, yang muncul malah aroma pekat mawar yang mengingatkannya akan Seokjin. Namjoon memeluk erat-erat bantal yang menyisakan aroma tubuh Seokjin ke dadanya, merapalkan doa kecil meski ia menganggap dirinya adalah seorang ateis—berharap akan ada Tuhan yang mendengarkan doanya dan menyembuhkan sang istri dari penyakitnya.

Subuh keesokan harinya, ia mendapat kabar sang istri telah siuman.

Tanpa menelepon Hoseok dan meminta bantuan putra keduanya untuk mengantarkan ke rumah sakit, Namjoon langsung berangkat sendirian dengan mengendarai kereta terpagi yang dapat dinaikinya.

Yoongi dan Jeongguk, tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari Seokjin sewaktu Namjoon tiba. Mereka baru pergi meninggalkan keduanya setelah Namjoon memaksa mereka untuk pulang ke keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Seokjin memanggil nama Namjoon begitu ia menyadari suaminya telah kembali ke sisinya, "Joon. Aku minta maaf—malah jadi sakit begini dan merepotkanmu. Juga merepotkan anak-anak."

"Jangan meminta maaf, Jinnie," Namjoon mengecup lembut punggung tangan istrinya, "Kami hanya ingin kau cepat sembuh dan meninggalkan rumah sakit sesegera mungkin. Daniel, Wooshin, Jihoon, Seungwoo, dan Younghoon tidak akan bisa sering mengunjungi kita kalau kau sakit seperti ini. Mereka tidak akan punya tempat main."

Seokjin berusaha tertawa, tetapi suaranya hanya berupa lirihan samar, "Aku juga berharap aku tidak sesakit sekarang ini."

* * *

Pada hari-hari berikutnya, Namjoon tidak melewatkan satu kesempatan pun untuk menemani sang istri.

Entah mengajaknya berbicara, menyuapinya makanan yang dianjurkan dokter, mengantarkan sang istri ke kamar mandi, ataupun sekadar membacakan buku di sebelahnya.

Terkadang Seokjin membicarakan tentang kebun belakang mereka, bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan merawat bunga-bunga mawarnya sementara ia sendiri berada di rumah sakit. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sesederhana itu membuat Namjoon tertegun dan merenungkan obsesi sang istri akan bunga mawar merah.

Begitu pulang, Namjoon tidak berhenti memandangi kebun belakangnya setelah menyiapkan makan malamnya sendiri.

Sewaktu ia menyuapkan sesumpit nasi ke mulut, matanya tidak bisa berhenti menangkap warna merah di kebun.

Begitu ia menyelesaikan makan malam dan mencuci piring, Namjoon bergerak menuju halaman belakang dan berjongkok di depan hamparan sedang tanaman mawar merah. Tangannya memandangi satu persatu bunga mawar yang telah merekah sebelum hari istrinya jatuh sakit.

Namjoon berdiri dari posisinya dan mengambil penyiram tanaman. Ia menyirami tanaman tersebut dan sesudahnya pergi tidur.

Keesokan paginya, ia menelepon menantu pertamanya untuk membantunya merangkai bunga.

Jimin, menantunya tersebut, bertanya-tanya keheranan mendengar permintaan tidak biasa sang ayah mertua. " _Abeonim_ , ada apa tiba-tiba ingin merangkai bunga mawar?"

"Aku ingin menghadiahkan ini untuk ibu mertuamu," sahut Namjoon dengan cukup jelas.

Ia membawakan bunga-bunga yang dipetiknya dengan bantuan sang menantu—karena ia khawatir kalau ia memetiknya sendirian ia akan menghancurkan tanaman kesayangan istrinya—dan membungkusnya dengan kertas putih dan secarik tali panjang berwarna biru. Sang istri mendongak dan menyeringai begitu lebar—saking kagetnya dengan apa yang dibawa oleh sang suami ke kamar inapnya.

"Joon? Kau membelinya?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Aku memetiknya dari kebun kita dan meminta bantuan Jimin untuk merangkai bunga-bunga ini. Aku harap kau menyukainya."

Mata Seokjin tidak pernah lepas dari rangkaian bunga di tangannya, mengagumi satu persatu kuncup beraroma manis tersebut. Namjoon duduk di kursi di sebelahnya, ikut memandangi rupa sang istri yang kian memucat setiap hari—kini berbinar-binar sewaktu ia menyerahkan satu buket berisi mawar merah pada wanita itu.

Dulu Seokjin adalah seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan tubuh sintal dan bibir ranum, serta rambut panjang bergelombang yang selalu dibiarkannya jatuh. Bahkan saat ini pun, Namjoon tetap melihat istrinya semenarik dulu—meski kini tergantikan oleh kerutan dan keriput samar di wajahnya dan sedikit helai putih uban di rambut hitam legamnya semasa muda dulu selalu tampak berkilau.

Namjoon tidak pernah berhenti mencintai istrinya.

"Aku masih penasaran hingga saat ini," kata Namjoon pada Seokjin, "Apa yang membuatmu begitu terobsesi dengan mawar merah."

Seokjin memandang wajah sang suami cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Kau tidak akan pernah ingat, ya, rupanya," ia tersenyum samar. "Kau ingat akan pertemuan kita dulu? Sewaktu kau masih menjalani asistensi tesis pertamamu, kita berpapasan di depan _café_ yang sering kau datangi. Saat itu aku membawa buket berisi bunga mawar merah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menjatuhkan satu tangkai bunga mawar dan kau mengambilkannya," Seokjin melanjutkan.

"Ah, begitu rupanya?" seru Namjoon sedikit bersemangat mengingat kembali kenangan masa lalunya. "Kau menyukai mawar merah karena telah menghubungkan kita?"

"Aku belum selesai," Seokjin tergelak pelan, "Kau ingat saat itu kau bilang ' _Sei la mia rosa_ ' padaku? Dan menambahkan artinya yang adalah 'kau adalah mawarku'? Pada saat itulah aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Oh," Namjoon tersadar. Samar-samar, ia ingat kembali sewaktu pertama kali bertemu dengan istrinya yang begitu menawan hatinya sedang membawa buket bunga mawar merah sampai-sampai ia keceplosan mengatakan demikian. Senyuman semakin merekah di wajahnya, "Itu alasannya. Aku paham sekarang."

Namjoon langsung memutuskan ia menyukai mawar merah meski ia telah berusia 62 tahun kala itu.

* * *

Seokjin pergi meninggalkannya dan juga keluarga mereka ketika ia masih berusaha merangkai bunga mawar yang baru saja dipetiknya.

Cucu kelimanya, Younghoon, saat itu mengira sang nenek tertidur sewaktu ia mengajaknya berbicara. Karena tak kunjung bangun, ia memanggil sang ibu—Taehyung, istri Jeongguk—yang dengan panik segera memanggilkan dokter.

Mereka menggelar pemakaman keesokan harinya.

Namjoon menjadi orang terakhir yang menaruh sekuntum mawar merah di atas peti mati terbuka dan berisikan jasad sang istri. Sambil menghapus air matanya, ia membungkukkan tubuh dan mencium dahi sang istri yang sudah lama mendingin.

" _Jagbyeol_. _Joeun kkum kkwoyo_ _, Jinnie-_ _jagi_ _._ Dan semoga kau menyukai mawar merah ini."

Setelah menguburkan jasad sang istri, Namjoon kembali mendiami rumah tinggalnya yang besar dan lengang tersebut.

Rumah itu semakin hampa tanpa istrinya.

Jeongguk dan istrinya sudah sepakat untuk meninggali rumah itu begitu Namjoon menolak untuk tinggal bersama keluarga sang sulung. Ia bersikeras tidak ingin meninggalkan taman berisi bunga mawar merah kesukaan istrinya hanya untuk dijual pada orang lain.

Malam itu, Namjoon tertidur sendirian di ranjang yang biasanya ia tiduri bersama sang istri. Ia memandangi satu persatu foto yang membingkai wajah istrinya dan juga satu vas bening berisi tangkai bunga mawar.

Ia memejamkan matanya, dan memimpikan sang istri.

Saat mereka masih muda.

Saat mereka masih memiliki waktu.

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari peringatan kematian Seokjin lima tahun kemudian.

Kini Namjoon telah memiliki tujuh orang cucu dari ketiga putranya, dan cucunya yang kedelapan kini berada di kandungan sang menantu yang merupakan istri Jeongguk. Bersama ketiga putra dan keluarga mereka masing-masing, Namjoon berkunjung ke pemakaman di mana istrinya beristirahat.

Di makam itu, Namjoon dengan sengaja selalu meninggalkan buket berisi mawar merah yang disukai istrinya.

Kali ini, wajah cucu bungsunya, Jaehyun, mencuat di sebelahnya. Anak laki-laki berusia hampir enam tahun tersebut tidak berhenti memandang ke arah buket bunga di tangan Namjoon dengan raut penasaran. " _Halabeoji._ Itu bunga untuk siapa?"

Namjoon menengok ke arah cucunya tersebut, "Ini bunga untuk _halmoni_ mu."

Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban kakeknya dan dengan jahil hendak mengacak-ngacak buket berisi bunga mawar sebelum akhirnya sang ayah menghentikannya.

Sesampainya di depan pemakaman, setelah bercengkerama bersama anggota keluarganya yang lain dan membersihkan sedikit semak belukar yang menutupi nama Seokjin, Jeongguk ikut memandangi buket berisi bunga mawar merah di tangan ayahnya, "Aku juga penasaran sekali. _Appa_ selalu membawa buket berisi bunga mawar merah ke pemakaman _Eomma_ setiap tahun, padahal _Eomma_ jelas-jelas selalu menyukai warna pink. Aku juga sampai sekarang tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu terobsesi dengan mawar merah."

Namjoon tidak perlu segan dan berpikir panjang untuk menjawab, "Karena _Eomma_ mu selalu menyukai bunga mawar merah. Bunga ini—" ia tersenyum, "Yang membuat kami jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain."

Jeongguk berdehum dan mengangguk pelan menerima jawaban sang ayah.

Sementara ia meninggalkan Namjoon untuk tinggal lebih lama di makam ibunya, sang ayah duduk sambil meletakkan buket berisi mawar merah tersebut di atas nisan bertuliskan nama sang istri.

"Aku tahu kau selalu menyukai mawar merah, maka hari ini pun aku membawakannya lagi untukmu."

* * *

Setahun kemudian, Namjoon menutup usia untuk menyusul sang istri.

Dan setelahnya, kebun mawar mereka tetap terus hidup hingga akhirnya halaman tersebut diubah menjadi sebuah taman ber _paving_.

* * *

 **(that's the end of the story)  
**


End file.
